


Swimming

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge: Monthly Slash-tastic Drabble-a-Thon, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Nudity, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 100-500, drabble tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On autumn evenings, when she didn't feel like being sociable, Lavender liked to go out to the Black Lake, which was always so pleasantly quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drabble Tag on the Fic Exchange Forum, with the pairing Lavender/Luna and the prompt "bare feet", and for Cheeky Slytherin Lass's Montly Slash-tastic Drabble-a-thon on the HPFC Forum with the prompt "the Black Lake".

On autumn evenings, when she didn't feel like being sociable, Lavender liked to go out to the Black Lake, which was always so pleasantly quiet. She sat on a rocky crop by the edge and pulled off her shoes and stockings and dropped her feet into the water. She curled and uncurled her toes beneath the surface to keep feeling in them, then closed her eyes and leaned back, enjoying the peace and quiet.

"Oh, hello, Lavender."

Lavender's eyes snapped back open and she looked up, biting back a sigh. "Oh. Hi, Luna."

Luna Lovegood looked utterly unconcerned about Lavender's presence. She dropped her bag, then kicked off her own shoes. "How are you?"

"Fine."

"It's a lovely night, isn't it?" Luna sat down beside her and pulled off her knee socks, tossing them carelessly aside.

"Yeah, it's- what are you doing?" Lavender interrupted herself abruptly, going quite pink when Luna reached for the buttons of her shirt. Luna looked at her with an expression of mild surprise as she began to pop the buttons open.

"I'm going to go swimming, of course.'

Lavender could feel heat rising in her cheeks and ears, and she tried to stammer something about giving Luna some privacy, but Luna didn't seem to notice. She already had her blouse and bra off. Lavender couldn't help staring just a little bit at her breasts. They were small and pointed, not yet fully developed, and her nipples were rosy. Lavender felt an uncomfortable pressure in between her thighs.

Then Luna had her skirt off. Lavender turned away, face flaming, but not before she caught a glimpse of wispy blonde hair between slim, solid thighs.

Luna slid into the water and ducked under, then lifted herself half-out again. Her long, pale hair stuck to her neck and back, and her nipples had tightened and risen into firm points. She bobbed in the water, just in front of Lavender, who snapped her legs together, aware that they had been open and she had probably just given Luna a glimpse of her knickers.

"Lavender?"

"Yeah, what?" she said, distracted and burning with embarrassment, and trying her hardest not to think about the fact that Luna was  _naked_  under that water, and didn't seem the least bit ashamed about it.

"Would you open your legs up again, please?"

"Er- w- what?"

"If you don't mind, I mean."

Oh, Lavender didn't mind.

She spread her knees apart rather nervously, and Luna moved forward so she was in between her legs, then looked up and ran her tongue slowly around her lips.

"Can I touch you?"

Lavender's voice caught and she barely managed to mumble, "Y- yeah."

"Can I lick you?"

" _Absolutely_."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
